Fate?
by kitzykat
Summary: What a significance. With poem analysis, 2nd chapter.
1. Fate

A fate blackened by Mud

Eyes sorrowed and saddened

The weight of his life in his hands

His fingers curled **— **around grey stone

* * *

Yellow Superior

That wish of which could see

Ember-Amber eyes, seeing so

To whence he saw, everlasting

* * *

Glov-ed hand, placed upon

A tens-ed shoulder, soft.

"You are a bother? Wish you to-"

"You are my father; I wish not"

* * *

"Then do somberly — so"

"Will then, you — leave me -lone"

"A boulder in your hands, rath-r than"

"Capsizing my sight— I feel it"

* * *

Glov-ed hand, placed upon

Softly a- —head — so

His heart — soul; wherefore, now closed

And pasted his door — tightly shut

* * *

Wise — Caribbean eyes

A river flows through them

So too — a river flows through him

A cascade — this boulder's best friend

* * *

A be trusting rain falls

And it blurs — a right mind

To forever — star — burn brightly

Yo-ur end — ne-ar — but not here

* * *

Glov-ed hands, placed around

His trembling figure — and

He is brought back by the caring

Of yellow, Superior eyes

* * *

And his star burns so bright

The stone is merely — a pebble


	2. Fate analysis

A fate blackened by Mud

Eyes sorrowed and saddened

The weight of his life in his hands

His fingers curled **— **around grey stone

* * *

1. Both literally and figuratively. Literally, Kirby had flew (he has angel wings) away after going into bloodlust and attacking his friends. When he landed he fell into mud and is completely covered in it. Figuratively, Kirby is destined to fight Nightmare (as is MK; he helps) but they will both die in the process. His fate is also irreversible. Nightmare is signified by capitalizing "mud."

2. This is just literal. He's…. beyond the point of depression and emotional instability.

3. Figuratively and Literally. Kind of obvious as to what it means though, so I won't explain.

4. Literally he is holding a stone and is carrying it. This can also be seen as an allusion. Like Jesus carrying the cross.

* * *

Yellow Superior

That wish of which could see

Ember-Amber eyes, seeing so

To whence he saw, everlasting

* * *

5. Referring to Meta Knight's eyes of course. Superior is capitalized for that reason, to signify Superior (referring to MK) as a very important person to Kirby.

6. Wished MK could know how bad he felt.

7. MK DID know how bad he felt. MK has dealt with this same problem in the past and had been in Kirby's place before. The use of "Ember-Amber," or simpler "Black-yellow," black is supposed to symbolize sadness and understanding, while yellow is symbolizing wisdom and caring.

8. He understood now, what Kirby's real purpose with the stone was. Kirby like to go to a waterfall and a freshwater pool in the middle of the woods sometimes. Now if you've ever seen "The Secret Life of Bee's", you know what he's doing. I just don't think I can directly say it.

* * *

Glov-ed hand, placed upon

A tens-ed shoulder, soft.

"You are a bother? Wish you to-"

"You are my father; I wish not"

* * *

9. + 10. The dashes are used for syllable splice.

11. Basically, "I know you are not alright. Would you like to talk about it-" but before he finishes his sentence he's cut off by Kirby and…

12. Kirby takes it as if MK had said something so blatantly obvious so he replies with something blatantly obvious as well which is "You are my father," and then he says, "No, I don't want any help."

* * *

"Then do somberly — so"

"Will then, you — leave me -lone"

"A boulder in your hands, rath-r than"

"Capsizing my sight— I feel it"

* * *

13. The dashes are used for emphasis on the words on each side of the line. It's to make the sentence have three separate meanings. What MK meant by "Then do somberly" is that he knows Kirby needs to deal with some things on his own. "So" is used to show that MK did want Kirby to deal with it on his own, but not in a permanent solution type of way. The whole sentence together, MK means to say "I want you to be brave and deal with this, but I don't want you to think you have to deal with these things alone or try and solve them once and for all."

14. "Will then, you" is using the world 'will' as like being able to or having the power to do something. With that, basically Kirby said "please help me." On the other side of the dash he then said "leave me alone." Kirby is confused and doesn't really know the difference between what he wants and what he needs at this moment. Alone is meant as one syllable wholly

15. MK is talking to Kirby. Literally, he's holding a heavy stone. Figuratively, he's (referring back to line 3) "holding the weight of his life in his hands," and his near future is quite grim, as in… He knows his ultimate fate and dying doesn't really make a difference to him if it's sooner or later. "Rath-r" is one syllable.

16. "Capsizing my sight" means that the figurative boulder in his life (his ultimate destiny) is blocking his view on himself and clouding his thoughts and his emotions. It's sadness that the boulder signifies and sadness is all he feels. "I feel it" kind of gives away that the other side of the dash was talking about his emotions. That was to help figure out what the other side of the dash meant. The whole sentence together is as it is read.

* * *

Glov-ed hand, placed upon

Softly a- —head — so

His heart — soul; where-fo-re, now closed

And pasted his door — tightly shut

* * *

17. The dashes in "glov-ed" were used for syllable splice. If you haven't noticed yet, I took on 6-6-8-8 syllable style. This is more of a literal sentence.

18. This sentence means so many things at once. First of all I noticed that I had put a syllable splice dash at the end of "a-" I was definitely thinking ahead because the sentence without that dash would not be 6 syllables. You hold "a-" out for 2 syllables instead of just one. Yes it sounds odd, but it's not just for the syllable splice it's to put a strong emphasis on the middle of the sentence "— head —". First of all, "Softly a-" is talking about how naïve Kirby is and that he is too soft to be dealing with these sort of emotions and these sort of responsibilities. He's expected way too much of, and Meta Knight feels bad about that and had never wanted his own son to have to grow up like that. "— head —" in this part of the sentence refers to how MK is disregarding head appearance and starting to show affection and caring toward Kirby because he understands how Kirby is feeling. This also is a part of "a- —head" which is plainly "ahead," and that also takes in the word "softly" as well. So "Softly a- —head" goes back to the analysis of "softly" and elaborates on a different view of it. The word soft is used as irony, because this part refers to Meta Knight in that he is wiser and has more life experience so he can understand and deal with situations as these swifter, or softer (to make more sense, "more easily") than others. The last part of the sentence "so" is like it is used in the 12th line, "'So' is used to show that MK did want Kirby to deal with it on his own, but not in a permanent solution type of way."

19. He at this point resolves to the ways of apathy and shuts down emotionally. Kirby is at his weakest moments now. "Where-fo-re," three syllables.

20. He won't let anyone get past his emotions anymore.

* * *

Wise — Caribbean eyes

A river flows through them

So too — a river flows through him

A cascade — this boulder's best friend

* * *

21. This refers to Meta Knight as wise and all-knowing again. "Wise," I have already emphasized in other words, I am explaining how Meta Knight has already went through these experiences before and understands how Kirby feels. "Caribbean eyes" (look up the song Caribbean Blue by Enya) I did my best to try and use the influence of color but kind of tone it solemnly. In band, we played a piece of music called Blue and Green Hills. A wonderful piece and this is a good example because in musical pieces a lot of composers will choose their note choice based on what colors/moods they are trying to convey through the music. I used Caribbean blue here because blue is usually either a calm and tranquil color, or a sad and depressing color. Caribbean is a sad, but also a very controlling color. It was used as a mood for him, in that he is sad for Kirby but he understands his predicament. And now for the other meaning. The whole sentence is also at the same exact time directed toward Kirby. Now that he is experiencing these emotions and understanding his feelings and his views toward things, he has also gained a good bit of wisdom. Kirby literally does have Caribbean blue colored eyes. A little fun fact from my story. Kirby got his eye color from Meta Knight, because originally MK did have blue Caribbean eyes. Then he was given to Nightmare by his own father because his father stabbed him and killed him. Y-yeah… And then he… Yeah.

22. A river, this is actually meaning he is tearing up because he is breaking down now. He is so sad that he can't hold all of the negative emotion in.

23. There's that "so" again. "A river flows through him" is talking about that feeling that rushes up from your stomach up to your face and really makes you almost cry.

24. "A cascade" is figuratively describing emotional turmoil within Kirby. Emotion is pictured as a flowing river and sometimes ("— this boulder's best friend") there are small stones along the river that the river catches on and the river loses its flow from the stones. This shows sadness upon happy. Sometimes there are boulders in the water and they make cascades. Kirby has a lot of boulders in his river at this moment. Going back to the feelings, these cascades are his feelings (He's about to cry). After this he drops the stone.

* * *

A be trusting rain falls

And it blurs — a right mind

To forever — star — burn brightly

Yo-ur end — ne-ar — but not here

* * *

25. …And he is crying now. He trusts his father now and he realizes and takes control of himself and his emotions.

26. This is stated in future tense to flow, but it is meant past. He figured himself out and it had blurred his thoughts and his actions, even to the jolliest boy.

27. This is conveyed through MK to Kirby, unspoken. Star Warriors have a 6th sense with emotion. When someone is so sad or so happy, another star warrior could feel a little bit of that too. It is the exact opposite with Demon Beasts. That's why Star Warriors can sense when other Star Warriors are around, and same with Demon Beasts. It's a very hard to grasp concept for me and you but It's really interesting to try and think about it. I think that's why Star Warriors can get along so well.

28. I am so sorry but noticed it didn't follow the 6-6-8-8 that this poem follows so I needed some syllables and, well… adding words would change the meaning of the sentence so it had to be done. This as well is conveyed unspoken.

* * *

Glov-ed hands, placed around

His trembling figure — and

He is brought back by the caring

Of yellow, Superior eyes

* * *

29. MK is now hugging Kirby.

30. While Kirby is crying.

31. :}

32. :'}

* * *

And his star burns so bright

The stone is merely — a pebble

* * *

33. He is now alright again.

34. Ahhh! The end.


End file.
